spring break it up
by cheerfreak
Summary: The gang go to Nashville Tennessee for spring break. They learn new things and meet new people but mostly learning more about the people they have know for like ever. So follow them through this new adventure and learn things yourselve.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that I have another story going on right know but I had all these ideas for stories. So I will probably have one or two more stories that will be in-progress. If you have not checked out my other stories I would love for you to read them. This story is going to be a Cy story because I have been reading a lot of them and my first story was one. I started this in school the day before spring break that is why this is when it takes place. But I think I have wasted enough of your time with this so here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me: I don't think I own shake it up.

Friends: YOU DON'T!

Me: I was right…but you didn't have to scream about.

Friends: WHATEVER!

Me: Some friends you are.

Cece's POV

Today is the last day of school before spring break. My best friend, Rocky Blue, and I are getting our belongings out of our lockers, which are right next to each other. We have been best friends since our first dance class when I convinced her to stay; she tells everyone it was the other way around but that's a different story. Our families are taking a combined family trip because the road trip was put on been put on hold. They are letting Deuce tag along because he is like a part of both families and we are trying to help him get over the break up with Dina.

"Ready?" Rocky asked as she slammed her locker shut bringing me out of my wonderful thoughts.

"Um-yea" I answered while checking my locker one last time.

"I wonder where our moms finally decided to go" she said. Our moms have been fighting, no arguing, over where to go, the only reason they have not dropped the trip is because they don't want to disappoint Flynn. Which I don't understand because he would rather go on a road trip but I'm really excited to be going on a trip with Rocky and…

"Cece, are you there, Cece" someone called also known as Rocky I tried to ignore her.

"No sis I think we lost her" someone else said, and I would know that voice anywhere it belonged to none other than Ty blue, Rocky's brother.

"Huh, what" I asked acting like I heard nothing.

"Oh look brother twin, there here" Tinka said as her and her annoying brother Gunther walked up.

"What do you want Stinka" I asked with annoyance all over my face.

"Oh we just wanted to make sure you had a good spring break" she said with a fake sad face that just made me want to punch her.

"Ok, hope you have a nice spring break too, bye-bye" I said with a fake smile on my face as I waved my hand good-bye.

"Fine" she said as her and Gunther turned around and walked the other way. Rocky and Ty gave me a high-five as we turned to walk out the front entrance to go home.

"Do you guys want a ride?" Ty asked as we were out of school.

"Yea" we both said in unison.

"But I call shot gun" I said as I looked at Rocky and stuck my tongue out.

"Fine" she said sticking her tongue out back.

"Stop it or you both will be in the back" Ty said pointing a finger out us. We all burst out laughing gas we got into Ty's new car. It was a silver car but I have no idea what type, I really didn't care. The ride to our apartments was quiet but a good kind, it was a smoothing sound. When we got there I had to finish up with my last bag so Rocky didn't come with me. She probably had to finish also but she would never tell me that. When I was done I walked to the front door and put my bag down. Then walked to the kitchen with my back pack and put so snacks in. When I was done Rocky followed by Ty walked through the window with their bags. Their mom walked through the door with her bags because she says she doesn't do fire escapes, weird right?

"Hey" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Where should we put these?" Rocky asked as she looked at her bags.

"By the door" I answered as I walked to my room to grab my purse.

"So where is your mom?" Rocky's mom asked me as I sat down on the couch with Rocky and Ty, as she sat on the chair.

"Right here" my mom said as she walked through the door.

"Well whenever you're ready we can go" Rocky's mom said as she stood up to face my mom.

"Ok let my just grab my bags" she said as she walked to her room.

"Cece is Flynn ready" she called out to me.

"I don't know, ask him" I answered as I put my back pack on and grab my other two.

"Fine" she said before she asked Flynn. Within 5 minutes we were all heading down to the car to go, we still don't know.

"Mom, where are we going?" I asked as we reached the car.

"Well we agreed to go to…" she said as she paused for dramatic effect, I hate that.

"Nashville, Tennessee" she said finishing her sentence with a huge grin on her face. I had said that it would be awesome to go because since we were in Texas I wanted to go to Tennessee because there is more country music and dancing and it is different.

"Really, how did you pick that" I asked her as I gave her a big hug.

"Well there were a lot of different places that were thrown around in our heads but I kept remembering that you really want to go there" she said as she looked at Rocky's mom to finish.

"She told me about you wanting to go two days ago and I said that I would think but after about an hour of thing I decided that neither Rocky nor Ty had said any place they want to go so if you want to go why not" she said as we put the last bag in the back and piled into the car.

"We aren't diving all the way there are we?" Ty asked with a confused look on his cute face. I might have a tiny crush but it's nothing, he doesn't feel the same way.

"No we are going to fly there?" my mom said as she held up airplane tickets.

"Cool but where's Deuce?" Ty asked for the first time, we forgot him; we don't have to tell him that.

"We are picking him up at his house" our mom's said together as if it was a stupid question.

"OH" we all said in unison with the duh face on all of us. After that it was silent until we got to Deuce's house. He was on the front steps of his home with a suitcase and backpack at his feet. Ty hopped out the car and helped put his bags in the back of the car. When they got back in the car we all started random conversations until we got to the airport.

"Here our tickets for all of you, please stay with us don't run off all different ways" Rocky's mom said as she handed out the tickets. We went throw all the bag checks and then it was finial time to board the plane. The seats were Deuce, Rocky, me, and Ty from left to right; I don't know why Deuce and Ty didn't seat together. My mom, Flynn, and Rocky's mom sat in the seats in front of us.

"This is so cool" Rocky said as she hurt my arm to get my attention.

"Yea so when we get there what do you want to do first?" I asked with a huge smile spread a crossed my face.

"Find cowboys, like the ones in Texas?" she said with a dreamlike in her eyes.

"Really you two" Ty said as he looked at us like we were crazy.

"Hey I never said anything about that; I want to go to the Grand Ole Opry" I said as I held the Tennessee tour book, yes a real book, to my chest.

"I want to see that to" Ty said as we moved on from the boy subject. For another half hour I and Ty talked about all the places we wanted to go. We ended up make a schedule for us to follow; I know this is usual what Rocky would do but it work. Rocky and Deuce were asleep so Ty and I decided to play would you rather.

Ty's POV

"Ice cream or frozen yogurt?" she asked me as she sat back in the seat to relax a little more.

"Frozen yogurt" I answered with a yawn at the end.

"Going to the mall or sleep" I asked as I turned in my seat to face her.

"Shopping" she answered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Dancing or rapping" she asked as she laid her head on my shoulder, I didn't mind it was cute I just laid my head on top of hers.

"Rapping" I answered like it was nothing.

"Deuce or me" I asked her but she was already asleep; I really like her but I don't know if she likes me but I think she does because ever girl likes me and wants me. Plus I don't think Rocky would like us together Cece being her best friend and all. I went to sleep after about 5 minutes of sitting there and listening to Cece breathe. When I wake up everyone except me and Cece were up and we were about to land so I decided to wake Cece up but I don't think it with work that good.

"Cece wake up" I whispered in her ear but nothing.

"Cece" I asked a little bit louder but still nothing.

"CECE" I finally yelled in her ear.

"OW" she yelled as she sat up and held her ear. She hit my arm playful after she held her ear for a little.

"What you wouldn't wake " I said as if I was innocent but I know that I was in trouble but it made her have a fake mad face but we ended up bursting out laughing.

"Whatever" she said as she sat up and looked past me and out the window.

"We are about to land, do you want me to get your bag down?" I said her as I grab mine.

"Yes please" she said as she kept her eyes locked out the window.

"Cece saying please" I said as I checked her forehead.

"Are you sick" I add as I pulled my hand away for her beautiful face.

"Funny" she said sarcastically as she gave me an annoyed face.

"Did I upset Cece" I said in a child voice, making her cross her arms and give me a fake mad face that was failing. I just stared at her for a minute then burst out laughing sitting back in my sit as she just looked at me.

"That is enough, can you get me my bag" she said as she pointed to her duffle bag that was zebra with hot pink line the sides. I could have fun with this I thought as I stood up was about to get it.

"Wait careful with my bag" Cece said as I put my hands on it and pulled it out.

"So don't do this" I joke as I pretend to drop her bag on her head. She screamed and tried to grab her bag from me but before she could I pulled it closer to me making her miss. She just stared at me before she tried again but when she grabbed it I pulled it so she ending up smashing into me.

"You didn't have to smash into" I said as I rubbed my chest as she sat back down.

"You where the one you pulled me" she said in disbelief giving me a face that screamed really.

"Whatever" I said mocking her tone when she says it to me all the time. She just glared up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I get lost in so much, and then she continues to look out the window next to me. I just sat there and daydream about how I would tell Cece but I would most likely never follow throw with. Before I know it we were told to prepare for landing.

"So did you guys figure out what we are doing first?" Rocky asked as we walked off the plane and where heading to get our bags from the baggage claim.

"I'll let Cece tell you" I said as I pointed to Cece.

"We both agreed that we wanted to see the Wildhorse Saloon" she said as she had a huge smile on her face as she grabbed a suit case that matched her duffle bag, how she likes her matching style but that is one of the things I love about her, I mean like about her oh who am I kidding. I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!

Cece's POV

I'm so excited to be here, I feel like Rocky with doing all this planning and wanting to learn about a new thing. But at the Wildhorse Saloon we can eat, see concerts, learn dancing, and there is even a TV studio but that is nothing new to me.

"We can get lunch there and maybe learn new dance moves, while you search for a cowboy" I said as I gave her a knowing look which leaded to me and Ty dying laughing earning stares from everyone else from the group. But Deuce looked mad that I brought that, I got to ask about that. I'll talk to Ty later, I'm so happy that he is just as excited as me. Ok so I might have a tiny crush, fine I'm in love with him but I can never do that to Rocky but I think I should tell her maybe if I get it off my chest I'll feel a little better.

"Hey Ty?" I asked as I pulled his arm so he slowed down and we could talk while everyone else tried to get a ride.

"Yea Ce?" he asked as we watched them all fail trying to call a cab and Flynn was laughing at them.

"Do you know what's up with Deuce?" I asked as I pointed over to him staring at Flynn with a mad face plastered on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked me as he laughed silently see his friend jump around to get a cab with Flynn now trying but with one whistle there are three cabs in front of him.

"How when I said something about Rocky and cowboys he just looks mad" I said as we walked to the others but before he can answer we hear them fighting about seating arrangements.

"I don't want to ride with the moms again" Flynn whines as we are back with the group.

"Neither do we" Rocky and Deuce said in unison.

"What's wrong with riding with the mom's" Rocky's and my mom's say in unison with hurt lacing their voices.

"Why not Rocky and Deuce ride one, me, Ty and Flynn ride another and the moms get one of their own" I say as if it was simple.

"Only if I get the front of the cab" Flynn says as it is annoying to ride with me.

"Ok" I say as we all put our stuff in the cabs.

"So?" I asked Ty as we get in the car.

"I know what you're talking about, do you think he likes her" he answers I had that thought but he just broke up with Dina. WAIT, he never told anyone why he broke up with her in the first place.

"Do you think that's why he broke up with Dina?" I asked as I looked in to his amazing hazel and was lost to everyone before I heard Flynn say something.

"Are you guys dating?" he yells again, that pulls me right out my trance.

"No" we both choke out.

"Ok" Flynn said sarcastically as he turned back to face the road in front of him, I just turned my glance to the window and waited to see where my mom booked our rooms.

A/N: So there is the first chapter to my new story did you like it or hated it. I want to know so if you could just take a minute to review I would love it. It helps so much it see a review posted it amazing so review or even PM. Please and I will update soon.


	2. getting started

A/N: Here is the second chapter to this story. I'm sorry that it is late, I just have been having trouble writing this chapter and I have had to deal with some of my friend's drama with break ups, plus I am getting annoyed with some of my friends. I just want to let you know that places that are in this store some are really and some made up I have never been to any of them so I'm going of info on internet, so this might not be what it really looks like or has; please don't be mad. Well you don't really care so on with the story and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me: Does anyone want to do the disclaimer for me?

Bella throne: Well you don't own Shake it up because this doesn't happen in the story, duh!

Me: OH MY GOSH! You're awesome!

Bella: Thank you!

Ty's POV

We pulled up in the parking lot of holiday's inn, WOW I should have known, my mom loves these hotels. I am so glad to be out of that car Flynn wouldn't stop talking about me and Cece looking like a couple. I didn't mind the thought but he just would not shut up about, it was making us awkward and that is the last thing I want to happen.

"So how many rooms did you get?" Cece asked our moms as we walked in the doors of the hotel to the check in counter.

"Two right next to each other" Cece's mom said as my mom got the room keys for us.

"Room 506 is for the teenagers and room 507 is for the moms and Flynn" my mom said as she handed out the keys to us.

"Really again putting me with the moms" Flynn whined as we walked to the elevators.

"We will have fun" my mom said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah" he said sarcastically as we hit the button to take us to the 5th floor.

When we got in the rooms the girls claimed the bed that was closest to the window.

"Oh so you aren't even going to ask If we want that bed" I said in a fake hurt voice.

"Nope" Cece said as she lay down on the side that was by the night table.

"Didn't even bother sugar coating it" I said as I sat down on the bed and turned on the T.V.

"Well either way we are getting this bed because I wanted it so why bother lying to you" she said as she sat up to watch T.V with me while the other two put their bags away.

"Fine by me" I said as I flipped through the channels to see what is on.

"Did I hurt Ty's little feelings" she said copying the voice I used in the plane.

"I can get you" I said as I finally turned the T.V off because there was nothing on.

"You won't though" she said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Want to bet" I said with a mischievous look in my eyes.

"Sure" she said as she looked at me. I got up and jumped over on her bed and started to tickle her.

"STOP" she yelled as I was on top of her tickling her.

"No" I said as I continue to tickle her.

"PLEASE" she squeaked.

"Only if you say you love me" I said with a mischievous smile again.

"Ty what are you doing to my friend" a voice said from behind me scaring me so I jumped off of Cece and started to blush.

"UM-um" I tried to choke out but nothing came out.

"He was tickling me Rocky, clean your mind" Cece said as she sat up and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever you two" she said give as a look that I didn't really understand.

"You guys ready" my mom asked through the door as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah" we all said in unison as we walked out the door to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Ok so we have about an hour ride but Georgia is going to pick up the rental car so add about another 20 minutes" we all looked at my mom a little weird as she said that. I mean it is spring break don't talk about school, it's just wrong.

"Wow, we will get there around 12:30, like Cece and Ty wrote in the schedule" my mom said as we walked to the lobby to wait for Cece's mom to get back with the car.

"Mom you know that we don't like to do math outside of school but I don't know why Rocky didn't take the chase to do math" I said as I gave Rocky a questioning look.

"I going to try to not worry about school work while we are on spring break" Rocky said as everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHAT" she yelled making everyone in the lobby look at us with weird faces.

"Are you feeling ok?" Cece asked as she reached out to feel Rocky's forehead.

"YES" she said as she grabbed Cece's arm before it touched her head and twisted it.

"OWOWOWOW" Cece cried as Rocky twisted her arm.

"SOMEBODY HELP" she cried as Rocky just stood there holding Cece's arm in between her shoulder blades.

"I'll help" I said as I walked over and got Rocky off of Cece.

"Thank you" Cece said as she turned around rubbing her shoulder.

"Anytime" I said trying to act cool but I think I'm failing at it. Cece and I just stared into each other's eyes and it felt like time stood still.

"Ok kids, Georgia is should be pulling up outside soon" My mom said making me look away from her. I already miss her eyes looking into mine.

Rocky's POV

Wow, I think Cece and Ty like each other; they would make a really cute couple. I will have to ask about that later. Maybe I could help them get together by the end of this trip. Yeah my new mission it will be easy to forget about school work now.

"Let's go then" Cece said as we began to walk out the door to get to the car. Right as we were walking out a cowboy about our age walked by. I just waved and did this weird laugh that sound more like a squeak; he just tipped the front of his hat out me.

"Really Rocky, really" Deuce said a little angry like as we got in the car.

"What" I asked confused of why he was angry at me.

"Nothing" he said as he turned his attention to the window and didn't say anything else.

"So you guys ready" Cece's mom asked us from the drive sit. The sits were moms in the front with Flynn and Deuce in the middle and Cece, me and Ty in the back of this white minivan.

"What are we going to do when we first get there" I asked because I know that Cece was proud of her work with the schedule.

"Well first we are going to eat there then there is some kind of studio thing going on" she said as she showed me the web site that had what was going on today.

"Cool" I said as I read about what we are going to see some kind of game show where you are asked brainy questions.

"Maybe you will be picked to play" Cece said will she put her phone away.

"Yeah but I already said I was not going to talk about school" even if I did really want to, I don't want them to think I can't have fun.

"That isn't talking about school it is showing people you are smart and I'm sure it would show us you can have fun" wow it's like she can read my mind.

"Will maybe if I'm asked" I said with a huge grin giving Cece a hug.

"That's my Rocky" she said as we pulled up.

"Ok we are here" Cece's mom said as she turned the car off and everyone piled at of the car.

"This is going to be awesome" Cece said jumping up and down.

"Yeah" Ty said as he gave Cece a high-five as they walked in followed by Flynn. Cece's mom was looking at some man too young for her but my mom just pushed her in the direction of the door. So I and Deuce were the last to go in laughing at the people in front of us make a fool out of them self.

"So are you going to do the game show" he asked me trying to get a conversation going. He is so cute, so I have a little crush on him which no one knows about, not even Cece. I know what you're thinking not tell Cece something, it's hard but she would make it her mission to get us together.

"Yeah, it sounds cool" I answer as we follow them to the dining area. We got a circle table that had just enough sits and the sits were Cece's mom, my mom, Flynn, Ty, Cece, Me, and then Deuce.

"May I get you your drinks?" are waited named Nancy asked. She looked to be in her late 30's with black hair and green eyes. She sounds bored and looked really tired.

"We all will take water" my mom said as she smiled at the waitress.

"7 waters coming up" she said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Why did we all get water?" Cece whined as she gave my mom a sad look.

"It's good for you and you guys will probably drink a ton of soda back at the hotel room so your drinking water" my mom answered as she looked at the menu.

"But…" she started to complain but my mom cut her off.

"No buts" she said right as Nancy came back with a tray full of glasses of water.

"Ready to order" she asked with a lot of attitude, note to self be extra nice to her I thought.

"I think so, can I have a garden salad please?" my mom said as she handed her the menu.

"Sure" she said as she wrote it on here notepad and take the menu from my mom's hand.

"I'll take a 9oz steak with baked potato with everything on it and a side salad" Cece's mom said as she handed her menu to the waiter.

"Can I have a hamburger with mashed potatoes please?" Flynn said as the waiter looked at him.

"Can I have a steak with mashed potatoes please?" Ty said as he handed the waiter his and Flynn's menus.

"I'll have the same as she ordered" Cece said definitely not liking Nancy's attitude.

"Can I have a garden salad please?" I said with the biggest smile I could.

"And for you?" she asked turning to Deuce ignoring the fact I had smiled at her, rude.

"I'll take a hamburger and fries" he said as he handed the last menu to her.

"Your food will be here soon" she said as she walked away with even more attitude. Everyone started to talk to people next to them.

Cece's POV

"So what are we doing after this?" Rocky asked me after the waiter leaved I really don't like her by the way.

"Well after diner we have the game show then they are teaching a new dance, we should finish here around 4:00 then we have an hour drive so we will be back at the hotel at 5:00 then we can hang out at the pool and just watch movies then at 8:00 we will order pizza" I said proud of my perfect planning ok so Ty did the math most of the time but no one has to know that.

"Wow Cece I'm proud of your planning" she said as she smiled back at me it felt good to have someone proud of me for once.

After about 20 minutes the food came out along with more water. Nancy gave everyone there plates and walked away with a little attitude but not much. We ate and had random conversations with each other. We finished and headed over to the game show.

"Cece" Rocky called as she pulled me up in front of the rest of the group.

"Yes?" I asked waiting for her to continue with what she wanted to say.

"I know you like Ty" she blurted out of nowhere.

"Quiet down, and no I don't" I said as I felt my cheeks start to burn.

"You do like him" she squealed quietly this time,

"Maybe" I said as a smiled started to form on my lips.

"Don't tell him ok?" I said as we walked in and took are seats.

A/N: I know it has been a long time but it's finally here chapter two. So I want to know a few things what did you think, do you hate it, love it and if you have any ideas. You can PM me or review I love when I hear from you guys. Also its summer what are some summer plans of yours? I really am sorry for making you wait but I was on a mission's trip. Now I'm stuck at home because I have laryngitis so I can't talk but anyway review please and tank you!


	3. the game show part1

A/N: Here is chapter 3 of spring break it up! So I know it's been awhile but I have had a lot of stuff to do at my church. So thank you for the people who have reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. I love will I see that someone has took the time to read my story. Well that's enough of me wasting your time. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me: I really hate this!

Roshon Fegan: What?

Me: Disclaimer…Wait?

Roshon Fegan: Oh well cheerfreak doesn't own Shake it up and what?

Me: Your Roshon Fegan from shake it up!

Roshon Fegan: Yea I know.

Me: I love you!

Roshon Fegan: Thank you and on with the story!

Rocky's POV

I finally got Cece to a mite that she liked Ty. Now all I need to do is find out if Ty likes her and get them together. They would make the cutes couple ever.

"So what about your feelings for Deuce" Cece whispered in my ear.

"I don't like Deuce, are you crazy" I whispered back to her.

"I know you do Rocky I'm your best friend" she said with a smirk.

"Maybe I do but don't tell him or I'll tell Ty" I said with a smile.

"Tell Ty what?" came a voice from beside me. As I turned around to look I see that the voice came from none other than Ty himself.

"Oh that we think you need a new hat" Cece panicked, both Ty and I gave her a weird look.

"Ok" Ty said as the lights dimmed and a spotlight hit center stage.

"Welcome to brain show and I'm your host Andrew. Do you know who will win?" the host said looking into camera as a small jingle played in the back ground.

"Who out there wants to play?" he said as hands all over the studio shot up in the air, mine included. I knew that it mostly was not going to be picked but who knows.

"Who should I pick" he asked as he walked around the stage tapping his chin with his finger.

"I think I'll pick you" he said to a boy that was in the front row a crossed the room from us.

"Pick a friend and come on" he said as he waved his hand in a motion signaling for him to come to the stage.

"Now as they are coming let's pick our next contestants" he said as he put his hand over his eyes and pointed in a random direction and began to spin in a circle. Wow.

"You" he said as he uncovered as he pointed to what I thought was me but I was not sure.

"Would the girl in section 3 row D in the blue shirt with the words I heart dance on it come down with a friend?" he said as I realized that I was wearing that shirt. I looked at Cece and she had the biggest grin on her face telling me to go down already and stop wasting time. I got up as I gripped Cece's arm and brought her down with me.

"Good, so what are your names team 1?" the host asked as he put the microphone in front of one of the boys mouth's.

"I'm Phil and this is Jeff" the guy answered as the waved at the camera.

"Ok and what are your names team 2?" the host asked putting the microphone in front of my face.

"I'm Rocky and this is my friend Cece" I said smiling and waving at the camera.

"Well know that we meet are contestants let's get started, after this commercial break" he said as he smiled and pointed at the camera. Someone from behind the camera called the beginning of the commercial and then they took us backstage it get in blue jumpsuits with the logo of the game show on the upper left hand side right below the shoulder.

"You excited Rocky" Cece asked me as we walked back on stage as they began to tell us what was going to happen.

Deuce's POV

I can't believe Rocky was picked to play on the game show. I know she is going to win because she is the smartest person I know personal. After they took the contestants backstage I looked over at Ty and wonder what was going on with him and Cece.

"So I know you like my sister by the way" Ty said as he looked over at me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you talking about I don't like Rocky what are you talking about?" I tried to sound normal but failed as my voice changed to a high pitch indicting that I was lying.

"Yes you do, don't deny it" he said as he sat front, where the two girls had just walked out on stage to mostly likely find out what they were doing.

"Maybe I do but she doesn't like me that way" I said as I looked at the girl which I had broken up with my girlfriend because I liked her.

"I just want to let you know that I'm ok if you guys want to date but if you hurt her I will hurt you" he said as he turned back to face me.

"Well thanks I think. By the way I know you like Cece" I said as I looked down where the girl were standing.

"Yea I know….WAIT, no, I don't" he said as he tried to cover up his mistake and turning bright red.

"It's cool I won't tell her as look as you don't tell Rocky I like her" I said as I put up my hand for a handshake.

"You like Rocky" came a voice from beside me.

"NO" I said as I turned around to see Flynn with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well I won't tell her, if…" he said as he tapped his fingers evilly.

"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.

"I want to be able to hang around you and not just the moms I might have to sleep there but I'm not hanging out with them" he said with a very serious look on his face.

"Deal" I said as I shake his hand as the game show came back.

Rocky's POV

When we came back from commercial and can I tell you I was a little nervous, the game seemed simple but I don't want to lose. I know Cece was going to just stand there and look pretty which was fine with me because I was good doing it myself, plus Ty probably enjoyed the view he was getting at this point in time.

"Well come back everyone here we are with both teams ready to go" the host said after the camera man counted to one. I just realized he looked a lot like Gary, wow he was even as short if not shorter than Gary.

"Ok so like every show the first round we ask a series of 5 questions and then at the end the loser has to go in the box of mystery, for this rounds catch only one person gets to answer and the other will be suspended above the box of mystery" he said as he showed people the boxes of mystery.

"Now who will be playing for team 1?" the host asked the guys who were whispering trying to figure out who would play. I looked over at Cece and she nodded mean I was playing.

"Jeff is going to play for us" Phil answered for them.

"And who will be playing for team 2?" the host turned to ask us.

"I'm going to be playing for us" I answered him as Cece and Phil both were getting suited up and then put up above the box of mystery. I looked at Cece and she gave me a big smile.

"After I am finished saying the question, you hit the button if you know the answer. Simply enough" he said as he held up some cards.

"First question, the 16 president of the United States was?" the host asked and when he was finish I pushed my button before the other guy even had time to think.

"The 16 president of United States was Abraham Lincoln" I said as if it was nothing.

"Correct. Next question, 260*400+100=?" he said before he could even look up from the cards, I had buzzed in.

"104,100" I answered like it was nothing with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, well we have a smarty here" he said as he looked at the camera.

"Next question, what is the error in this sentence, I wait to left so I can home?" he asked as his fist under his chin while leaded on the plastic stand, and I buzzed in before this guy Jeff, I almost feel sorry for the guy, Phil, his partner stinks.

"It should be I can't wait to leave so I can go home" I said with confidence.

"Correct, next question, if you have a total of 20 marbles in a bag, 5 red, 3 green, 4 black, 2 white, and 6 blue what is the probability that it while be a red marble pulled out on the first try, simplify?" he said looking up from the cards in his hands, right as I was about to answer Jeff buzzed in. I was not worried I was going to win this round I already have 3 out of 5 so even if he did then I would not matter.

"6/20?" he said more as a question then an answer.

"Sorry that's wrong, do you have an answer Rocky?" the host asked as he turned his attention to me.

"3/10" I said proudly with a huge smile on my face.

"Correct, last question, who is Katniss in the Hunger games the movie?" he said as I got a big grin and buzzed in, I loved that movie so much.

"Jennifer Lawrence" I said as my smile got bigger.

"Correct, that ends the first round with Team 2 winning 5 out of 5 earning 500 point, sorry team 1" the host said as he looked at the camera as he moved out from behind the stand and move closer to where the box of Mystery was placed.

"Now for Phil to go in the box of Mystery for 10 seconds, have fun" Andrew said and it dropped Phil into the container of who knows what.

"10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1, ok you can bring he up" the host said to people back stage.

"When we get back we will find out what we will be doing in round 2" the host said as he pointed to the camera.

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait but I lost inspiration but I got it back and ready to write more, sorry that the game show name is terrible but I was stuck. So what do you think did you like it or was it terrible. I know it was shorter than usual but I want to give you something to read so it was not a longer wait. I just want to say I don't own hunger games either I forgot to say that in the beginning. Review and PM me please and thank you!


End file.
